


Movie Date

by anamiii



Series: Spooky OQ [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lies, Multi, Polyamory, Possessed, Spooky OQ, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Day 7 Prompt - PossessedRegina and Robin go on a movie date that takes an unexpected turn.





	Movie Date

Regina was sitting at a table with the other girls from her class, as well as her dates for the party, when one of them turned to her and asked, “You never did tell us how you ended up dating both of these lovely humans.”

“Oh,” Regina responded, eyes widening. “Uhm, well, it’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time,” Ruby insisted.

Regina exchanged glances with Robin and Mal, both of whom looked a lot more amused than she was, and sighed, “Fine.” She conceded and went into telling the story.

_ Robin and Regina had a movie date planned, when they got there, Regina had noticed the bar.  _

_ “Hey, go get our seats, I’m going to grab a bottle of wine,” she said, motioning to the bar. _

_ “Wine, huh?” Robin replied. “Trying to get me drunk?” he teased. _

_ Regina rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. “Just go get the seats.” _

_ Regina waited in line, when she got up to the bar the bartender was a stunning, busty blonde with piercing blue eyes, “Hey, what can I get you?” _

_ “One bottle of the merlot, please.” Regina smiled. _

_ “ID?” the blonde asked. Regina pulled out her license handing to the blonde and waited for her bottle. “That’ll be $12.”  _

_ “I could get it for $2 outside..” Regina muttered, pulling out cash. She missed the smirk on the blonde's face, who clearly heard what she said. “Can I get two glasses as well?”  _

_ “I’ll need two IDs for that, sweetheart.”  _

_ Regina internally groaned she didn’t want to go all the way to the theater to get Robin’s ID and then come back and she didn’t want to call him because then they would lose their seats. Thinking quickly on her feet, she decided to lie. She sighed, “Actually… I’m alone. I was just too embarrassed to ask for only one.” She played it off well, hoping that would sell it. She noticed the sympathy in the blonde’s eyes, and lord knew she was in some sort of trance and possessed by this gorgeous blonde that she kept talking instead of just taking her win. “I’ve been really lonely, you see. So I thought I’d come to see a movie and get some wine…” _

_ The blonde stopped her. “Hey, it’s fine we’ve all been there.” She glanced at the clock. “You know what, I get off in 2 minutes. I’ll watch the movie with you.”  _

_ “Oh.” Regina’s eyes widened. “That’s not necessary, really. I can’t put you out like that.” _

_ “It’s my pleasure, seriously,” The blonde insisted. “I’m Mal, by the way.” _

_ “Regina,” she responded. _

_ Mal pulled out two glasses. “Here, just wait for me for a couple minutes. I’m going to get us a better bottle. That one isn’t the best on the menu.” _

_ “Okay.” Regina faked a smile and stepped to the side. She pulled out her phone and typed a text to Robin, explaining the situation, and then went in to the same theater where her date was waiting… with her new date.  _

_ They sat a couple rows in front of Robin, Regina had snuck a peek at him, offering him an apologetic look, but he looked more amused than not.  _

_ The movie wasn’t all that, but Mal’s company was great. By the time they separated paths, Regina had a feeling in her stomach she couldn’t quite place. She made her way out to the parking lot to find Robin, who was more amused than she had thought he’d be.  _

_ “How was your date, my love?” he teased. _

_ “Shut up.” She moved past him sitting in the car. Mal was great. She didn’t deserve Mal.  _

“Later on, we ran into her at the theater again and Mal and Robin liked each other almost as much as I liked them both, so we tried it. It worked. End of story.”

Everyone had a look of amusement mixed with awe on their faces over that. 

“I possessed you with my blue eyes?” Mal broke the silence.

Regina groaned and reached for another shot of tequila. “I take it back, you two are more alike than you’re not.”

Robin and Mal burst out laughing, causing the rest of the group to join in and conversation changed to other topics as the party went on. 


End file.
